


sweater weather

by Khismer



Series: rika week 2k17 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, rika week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: sometimes you just need some downtime with your girlfriend and a soft sweater.





	sweater weather

Taking a booth seat seemed like a much better idea when she thought that Sun-hwa would be arriving on time. As it is, she can’t see the door without peering around the booth wall, and it’s not making the wait any easier -- particularly considering that it was Sun-hwa who suggested this café in the first place.

Rika’s in the middle of sending her third “where are you??” text in an hour when Sun-hwa announces herself by setting down two mugs on the table and sliding one closer to Rika, then saying, “here.”

And then, as she settles in across from Rika, she says, “I mean, I assume that text was to me.”

It takes Rika a moment to find her voice. “--how do you know? Maybe I was just going to complain about the service.”

“Aw, you wouldn't do that. Too much of a softie.” Rika huffs but inclines her head, conceding the point. Sun-hwa's smile turns sheepish. “I am… so sorry, babe, clean-up at work took _way_ longer than it should have and my phone died before I could text you that I was running late.”

Rika gives her a Look. Sun-hwa rests her chin on her hands and flutters her eyelashes in response. “Do you forgive me if I tell you it was because I was too busy thinking of you to realize the battery was getting low?”

In spite of her conviction to be firm, Rika’s heart thuds pleasantly.

She turns her face away so her reaction is less obvious. “I suppose that's okay.”

She can still see Sun-hwa beam. “Love you too, babe.”

Rika's heart thuds again, and when Rika places her hand palm up on the table, an invitation, Sun-hwa places her own hand over Rika's, threading their fingers together. The end of Sun-hwa's sweater sleeve drapes over her hand, soft and a little warm from her body heat.

A slow, fond smile spreads over Rika's face, and as she caresses Sun-hwa's hand with her thumb, she murmurs, “I wish they wouldn't ask so much of you. You're always staying late. Didn't they already ask you to extend this shift?”

“Mmh. Yeah. That they did. Sure as hell wish they wouldn't, but… it'll look better when I actually make a case for that supervisor position.” Rika squeezes Sun-hwa's hand -- it was by Rika's suggestion that Sun-hwa started thinking seriously about a promotion that was, to Rika, long overdue. “And… it helps pay for my apology. ...no, don't look around, it's not here yet, we've already established that my timing is off.”

Rika laughs, stopped from doing just that. “Alright, alright, I'll let you keep your secret. But these aren't part of that?” She gestures to the mug that Sun-hwa had pushed towards her.

“Oh, no, sorry, that's just cocoa. Damn good cocoa, as you know, but no surprise there,” she says, and Rika nods. It's one of their favorites at this particular café. Rika had, in fact, already finished a mug before Sun-hwa arrived -- although her first cup didn't have nearly as much whipped cream. Much of it has already lost its form and melted into the cocoa, but there's still enough to rise above the edge of the mug.

Rika raises an eyebrow at Sun-hwa, and her girlfriend shrugs. “Thought you deserved a treat.” So Rika obliges, and with her free hand, reaches to take a sip of her cocoa.

“Still good, even with all that?” Sun-hwa asks. “Might’ve gone a bit overboard.”

“Mmh.” There's no possible way it could be sweeter just because Sun-hwa brought it for her, and the mountain of whipped cream is the most obvious culprit -- and yet, it seems like it's more than that, somehow.

Sun-hwa laughs -- and then she perks up at something behind Rika. “Oh,” says Sun-hwa, “here it is. Thank you.” This last part is directed at a waitress who has stopped at their table.

Sun-hwa lifts their entwined hands and places a quick but delicate kiss to Rika's thumb, then lets go so she can accept a plate from the waitress.

As she sets it down, Rika sees what it is: a slice of apple tart, apple slices placed prettily in a blossom pattern.

“You didn’t want one for yourself?”

“Nah, not today. Although since you’ve offered…” Sun-hwa plucks an apple slice from the top before Rika can stop her, and she laughs when Rika pouts.

“...here, scooch.”

Sun-hwa slides out of her seat so she can sit next to Rika, and they nestle into each other. There’s nothing so comforting as how easily Rika fits into Sun-hwa’s side. She still pulls the plate towards herself protectively as Sun-hwa nears.

Sun-hwa kicks her legs up and drapes them over Rika’s lap teasingly.

“Y’know,” she says, as Rika begins tracing idle circles on Sun-hwa’s thigh with the hand not occupied with tasting the _divine_ tart. “I didn’t realize we were going to match today.”

She’s right. They’re both wearing variations on sweaters, though the style is fairly different.

Rika’s is a close-fitting dress, simple but still elegant in its deep wine red color, reaching her mid-thigh. Sun-hwa’s looks a little more casual -- shorts, tights, and what may be the most comfortable sweater Sun-hwa owns, large enough that the burnished orange wool drapes over most of her shorts and the sleeves cover her hands. Still, they make a rather striking pair.

“Maybe it’s because we were thinking of each other,” Rika says.

Sun-hwa hums a contented note, and wraps an arm around Rika’s waist. “I’d like to think so.” And then she says, “You smell nice, babe. Apples and… what is that?”

“Cedar,” Rika says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “And probably cinnamon, and caramel, and pumpkin, and honey…” She makes a face of mild distaste. “We unveiled our new autumn line today. It took forever to scrub off most of the sample scents. But thank you.”

“If anybody could make an unholy fusion of a dozen different perfumes work, it’d be you, babe.”

Rika ducks her head, flushing at the compliment.

“Hey,” Sun-hwa says after a moment. “You said you’d be getting the grade back on that presentation today, yeah? So…?”

Rika pauses, setting down her fork. “...the professor liked it,” she says, unable to stop a smile from spreading over her face at the memory. “Only had minor critiques. She thinks I’ve ‘got it down pat.’”

“That’s wonderful!” Sun-hwa exclaims. “You’re one step closer to leaving perfume purgatory behind.”

“Let’s hope so,” Rika says softly, but Sun-hwa takes hold of her hand so that Rika will look at her, then says, earnestly, “I _know_ so. You’re gonna pass at the top of your class and be so successful you’ll be booked up _years_ in advance just doing what you love.”

The thought is enough to make Rika’s breath catch, and she has to pause to recover. “...thank you,” she says simply, afraid that anything more really would make her tear up. “...and, thank you for this.” She gestures to the now-empty plate. “It was a lovely apology.”

“Oh, good, I’m glad you think so,” says Sun-hwa, “because I also ordered a full tart to take home. As a preemptive celebration. Or… as consolation, but I figured you’d make it. Kinda banked on you liking it, but--”

Rika cuts her off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't wanna infodump in a way that seemed unnatural to conversation, though i'm sure i strayed into that at least a little, but rika's workin at a perfume place while trying to get an interior design degree. it's one headcanon i have about her regarding her after end.


End file.
